Transceivers of the general type here considered are the subject matter of commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,371 and 4,393,494. Both systems operate essentially in an analog mode, even though the first of these patents discloses the use of an analog/digital and digital/analog converters enabling digital signal processing. The two patents and the art cited therein also show that it is advantageous to realize such a transceiver, or parts thereof, in integrated circuitry.